Errors/Season 1
Gone With The Noodles *Although Garu hides in the wallpaper, his body should be visible. *After Garu puts the red ninja outfit, his trademark outfit disappears (as you can see that Garu' arms are not black) but when Garu is being chased by Pucca, he remove his red ninja outfit to reveal that he has his trademark outfit on. *In the poster picture for Gone with the Noodles, Santa, Mio, Dada and the Chefs are on it even though they don't appear on the filming. **Although Dada is the sound and ventilation man he don't should appear on the poster (maybe he appears as an extra). **Plus, if Dada appears as an extra he should be in the filming but in anytime he is seen in the filming. *When Pucca and Garu take the ninja outfits, the outfits are only capes. *In this episode, Garu and Abyo doesn't met yet even though in A Force of Won, Ping Pong Pucca, House of Doom (Pucca episode), The Cursed Tie and Cat Toy they met each other (Although maybe this episode takes place before those episodes). *Garu should known that Tobe' helpers are in a filming as he can see the background set and the fake train rail. *Actually to filming a movie, the director should have camera cranes, chroma keys and boom mics. **In any scene, those elements are seen. **Maybe Santa Claus' slide camera was used as a camera crane. *When Dada says "Ohhh!" his mouth doesn't move. *In all the scenes of the filming, the view can see the fake train rail end and the entire background set which is unrealistic. *Before Abyo asks "Where's the red ninja?", Ching and the fake train rail disappears. *When Garu and the paper lantern lands, the paper lantern bounces instead of brake it. *In the shots of the director inside Santa's slide, Santa is not inside the slide. *When Abyo shouts "Nooooo" his arms are not attached to his body. *Pucca is barefoot when she is trying to get Garu out of the Limo. *The Limo somehow turns around when Garu escapes from the cinema. *Sooga matinee looks different in this episode. *Pandoga is seen next to the chefs. But when Garu escapes from the cinema she disappears. Ghost of a Kiss *When Garu sees that the woman in the picture salutes him, the ghost is trapped inside the picture. But when the knifes are being throw, the ghost throw them even though the ghost is not seen went out of the picture before. *When Garu watches the ghost woman for the first time, her face is white. But when she begins to chase Garu through the forest, her face is green, when she makes Pucca style hair, her face is white again. *The time passes very fast during the chase of Garu and the ghost as Garu wakes up exactly like 10:00pm to see that the ninja dummy was being move out, when the ghost vanishes it is exactly like sunrise. *Meo should feels the presence of the ghost as in real life dogs, cats and other animals felt the presence of spirits in houses. *The ghost woman appearance doesn't match with her appearance in the picture. *When Pucca arrives to Garu' house, it is nighttime. But when Pucca begins chase Garu through the forest, it is sunset. Treasure of the Comfy Sofa *After Garu saw the first Pucca on the book, Pucca is not beside him. But in another shot, she appears beside him. *When Garu saw the first Pucca on the book, the position of the ninja in the page of the right is on the air with the sword at the left side (our right side). But in the next scene, the position of the ninja shows him standing up. *The last coin of Santa that is being suck by the sofa actually jump into the sofa by itself. *When Pucca is going to Garu, her palette and paint brush disappear. *5 coins falls from Chang' pocket, but the sofa suck only 4. But when the coins falls on Abyo, there are 5 coins. *It is currently unknown how Abyo got out of the sofa. Snow Ninjas *In this episode, Tobe's house appears to be a old rusty shed. But in other episode, Tobe lives in a three story house. *When Santa remove his Santa Claus outfit to his Summer outfit, in a split second his skin becomes tanned. *When Tobe starts the snowplough machine, there are two ninjas in the machine. But when Tobe begin to complain about the climate change, there are four ninjas in it. *In one scene, Master Soo's right hand has an added black circle around it. **Also, in the same scene, Master Soo's punctuation mark is a exclamation mark even he is puzzled he should have a question mark. *When Tobe changes from Summer to Winter, Garu get trapped in snow while he was sleeping. But he don't suffocate. *The second time Tobe starts the snowplough machine, four ninjas enter into it. But in the next scene, only three are seen. *The space of the snowplough' machine changes throughout the episode. *The third time Pucca changes to Summer, you can see that the yellow color (Summer) is on the screen. But when the ninja goes up to change the machine. The arrow is on winter even though the ninja doesn't change the climate. *Twister and Night are not considerable for weathers. *The weather machine should have Autumn included. *Whenever someone change to Summer, the season appears to be more Spring. **Also, if the season is Summer, the son should be at least very hot. **Plus, Pucca, Garu, Shaman and/or Pandoga are not seen in swimsuits or either shirts and shorts. Matinee Mayhem *How Santa can be the snack salesman or the ticket salesman at the same time? *In the posters for the Revenge of the Ninja Fists I, II and III. The hands that appeared on the posters have six fingers instead of five. *Santa phone doesn't have a cord. *When the second scene of the line of pink and blue men is showing, the first two men are pink, the antepenultimate is blue, the penultimate man is pink and the last man is blue. But in the next scene, the antepenultimate is pink, the penultimate is blue and the last is pink. **Also, when Abyo pushes the first two men, the men are blue and pink. *When the scene of Garu and the pink and blue watching the film, Garu is between two blue men. But when Pucca changes the film, Garu is between an empty seat and a pink men. *Garu never pays for the ticket. *Abyo never pays for the popcorn and the soda. *When Pucca is being lowered, she lowered until Santa' hat height. But in the next scene, she lowered only a centimeter. *Pucca' lowered rope is black, but when she throws the film the rope is gray. Evil Love *During the zoom-in wedding scene, Tobe is smiling. But when Master Soo asked if someone doesn't want that Tobe and Pandoga marry, he is angry. But when Pucca removed Cupid' arrow from his butt, he is smiling again. *In the zoom-in wedding scene, Muji is wearing a pink dress though the fact that he is man. *In one shot of Tobe's heart, his heart is pink rather than red. *When Cupid is flying at the beginning he has only the arch in his hand, but when he enters The Goh-Wong the last arrow appears from nowhere. *When Santa and the Easter Bunny yells "Ouchhh" an extra egg is added in the Easter Bunny' basket. *When the camera goes from Shaman to Pucca and Garu, the noodles that the clients are eating look different. *When the camera goes from Shaman to Pucca after Tobe and his helpers enter. Pucca disappears from her table and two women appears in her place. *Cupid leaves his arrow pointing to the left at the beginning, but when the cat pushes the arrow, the arrow is pointing to the right. *When Tobe tells to his helpers to clean his house, their beds are behind them. But in the next shot, their beds are behind Tobe. *The arrow disappears when Tobe makes a cutie face to Pandoga. *Tobe has an outlined white line around his head in the Karaoke. *When Tobe tells to his helpers to leave Goh-Wong, his arrow disappears. *When Tobe tells that he pospone his bad side to Garu, his arrow disappears. *When Tobe and Pandoga pushes Soso out of the way, Tobe' arrow disappears. *When Tobe is being hit by the arrow, his eyes are not hypnotized. But when Pucca hits Garu with it, his eyes are hypnotized. Tokyo A Go-Go *When Pucca, Garu, Abyo and Chin go down of the conveyor belt, the belt doesn't have food on it. *Before Pucca and her friends were being stepped on the second time, we hear that they scream but their mouths don't move. *After the two players finishes dances in the DDR arcade, the game continues until Pucca arrives. **Also, Pucca doesn't put a coin into the arcade to play. Plus, the arcade doesn't have a coin hole. **Plus, in one scene the player (on the left) squashes the left arrow even though the plasma shows that the down arrow is going first. *After Pucca, Garu, Abyo and Chin leave the Karaoke, it seems that the Karaoke is beside the Kimonos store as they walk out of the left side of the screen. But in the scene of Abyo before Garu and Abyo enter, it is in front of the Sumo arena. **Also, the big neon person changes colors when the Karaoke is showing for the first time, but in a shot of Abyo before Garu and he enter to the Sumo arenas, the big neon person stays pink. *Garu and Abyo enter to the Sumo arenas without Pucca and Chin. But when they enter to an arena, they are with Pucca and Chin. *How Pucca and Chin knew where Garu and Abyo entered to? *Santa have closed eyes when Abyo throws hot salt to him so why Santa complains about pain on his eyes? *There are two Sumos in the arenas when Pucca and her friends enter to the Sumo arenas. But when a Sumo dares Abyo to fight, there is only one Sumo. *When the Sumo and Abyo begin to fight, only Santa and them are seen. The public, Pucca, Garu and Ching disappear. *Several people that stepped on Pucca and her friends appears more than once in the crowds. *It is dangerous to put a subway near a volcano. Ninja License *In the title card, Garu has his shadow behind him even though shadows are on the floor not on the wall. (Although maybe Garu' picture was taken in a white wall) *Why Abyo doesn't tell Garu that someone doesn't needs a Ninja license for makes Tae-Kwon-Do? Puccahontas *Buffaloes don't exist until 1700s. *India doesn't had Buffaloes so why were Buffaloes showing in this episode. *At the beginning, Master Soo says "Since the Buffaloes has ran" but a eagle is showing instead. *Eagles are not larger than people in real life. *Dadawatta urinated in the entrance of the Temazcal. But when Garu enter to the Temazcal, the urine is gone. *There were only three fishes (Puccahontas) in the water. But in one scene, it shows that 6 Puccas are swimming. *Garu's black eye disappears when he goes out of the Temazcal. *Master Soo tells Puccahontas to choose someone to married him. But Master Soo didn't think that Puccahontas is a girl and there are girls in the crowd. Sooga Size Me *Tex and Sue introduced themselves in this episode so why they introduced them again in Monster Truck Island. *When Pucca and the chefs enter to McLogis, the entrance door doesn't have a conveyor belt. But when Pucca watch how the people get fat, a conveyor belt appears on the door. **Also, when Garu and Abyo go out of McLogis, the entrance door' conveyor belt disappears. Garu Down Under *In real life, Electric fences and Eucalyptus trees are not poisonous. *Ching and Garu disappear when Abyo makes a jump. *How does Ching know that Garu goes to Australia if she has no way of knowing where the plane lands? *Garu is smaller when he is on the Australian plane windshield. *When the Australian man launches Garu to the electric fence. Garu is launched backwards but he falls headlong. The Choo Choo Trouble *After Garu stands up to confront Tobe, the passengers that are behind him disappears. *The sound of the train puffing slowly doesn't match with the wheels moves. *When Pucca puts the large amount of coal inside the fireplace, part of the coal goes through it. *The tux man gives Garu and Tobe tuxedos with white shirts, but after they put them on Garu' tux have a black shirt. **Also, in one scene Garu' tux shirt becomes white. *When Garu and Tobe go to the caboose, they are in their trademark outfits again. *It is impossible for a train railway to have a corkscrew or spin tracks. *Pucca cannot take the presents of the passengers in real life. *It is unknown where Dada is after Pucca entered to the locomotive. *In the up-shot of Pucca trying to stop the train with the anchor, the train is going backwards. *A caboose is not necessary to used in a train with passenger coaches. Pucca Goes Dutch *Uncle Linguini makes the dough of the Dutch pancake by kneading it. Pancakes are made by mixing Pancake mix, milk and eggs like Tobe said, not by kneading it. *One of the helpers is right, French Fries are made in France, not in Netherlands. *Uncle Ho, Linguini and Dumpling are not stand up on the giant pancake when the cannons are pointing to the restaurant. But when Tobe launches Dutch food, they are standing up on it. *When Pucca pulls up Garu from the bus, Garu goes through the right side of the bus. *In anytime Tobe mentions that the cannons launched kippers, but kippers were launched by the windmill cannons. **Also, kippers are made in China. Not in Netherlands. *It is impossible for oils packages to have very much contain on. *The flag Ho shakes when Tobe is launching the Dutch food appears out of nowhere. *When Ho is shaking the flag, Linguini and Dumpling have the same height *There are 5 people that yell to stop the war. But when Pucca arrives with the bus there is a crowd of people. Category:Lists